k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3, Chapter 5
Volume 3, Chapter 5 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary The new school year has started. The Sakuragaoka High School students check the boards that tell about the class arrangements. There, Yui finds out that she is in the Class 3-2, just as her three friends Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi. While Yui, Ritsu and Mugi are overly happy about it, Mio is moved to tears since she does not have to spend another year as the only one in a different class. Arrived at the classroom, Yui finds out that her childhood friend, Nodoka, is their classmate too. Everybody wonders about the impressive coincidence until Ritsu assumes that Nodoka used her power as the student council president. Just as Nodoka is in the midst of answering her in the negative, the music teacher Sawako Yamanaka enters the room, stating that she will be the class' homeroom teacher. While she introduces herself to the class, Ritsu overhears two of her classmates approving the fact that Sawako is their homeroom teacher since both think of her being a gentle person. Just as Ritsu tries to tell them Sawako's real nature, she is silenced by the person in question in a dangerously mild way. After the class has ended, Ritsu follows Sawako and asks her about the class arrangement. Sawako affirms that she manipulated the arrangement. While they are happy about it, Mio and Ritsu still question the bold abuse of Sawako's authority. Sawako then openly admits that she also manipulated the outcome so she has fewer names to memorise. Yui is nevertheless extraordinary thankful and lists all the senior experiences that lie in front of them to be undergone together, like her getting help from the others while studying, something that disillusions her friends. On their way to the Light Music Club's room, they meet Azusa. Yui congratulates her for attending her second year at high school while Ritsu states that Azusa did not change at all. During the following bickering, Mio assumes that other things won't change as well. Arrived at the club room, everybody expresses her gratitude to be able to be there. Since it is the new term, Ritsu starts a big announcement which turns out to be about Mugi's cakes to annoy Azusa, just as usual. Azusa tells them to get serious as she will be the only one left when the others graduate and they failed to get new members until then. While Mugi and Mio agree with her, Ritsu states that Azusa will become the club's new president this way. For a few seconds, Azusa thinks about it seriously, much to her shame afterwards. Azusa then notices that their welcoming concert is about to start. In that moment, Sawako arrives with a new daring costume. Without resistance, Azusa puts it on, something that amazes Ritsu and Azusa herself. Afterwards, the band starts the welcoming concert with the song Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~. Azusa promises to herself that she will give her best so new members will come to restructure the Light Music Club. The concerts turns out to be a success, so the club celebrates afterwards. Despite the fact that Yui used up all her energy, Azusa forces her to hand out flyers afterwards. The next moments, the club is busy with the flyers but nobody shows real interest. Ritsu then pleads Sawako to help them and mentions the money Sawako got for her old guitar which got sold by the club earlier, leading Sawako to hit her with her folder. The next day, Azusa laments the fact that nobody visits the room and heads out to hand out more flyers. On her way out, she finds Yui's frog statue with a welcoming sign in front of the club room, forcing her to angerly command Yui to put it away. Some time later, Azusa wonders if the club is unpopular in front of her two friends Ui and Jun. The latter states that the club actually seems to be quite popular, but the strong bond between the members lets the students think that it will be hard to get accepted. Azusa got touched by Jun's statement which is destroyed the next moment by herself again due to her stating that everybody seems to sense that the club is still pretty weird. The next day after school, Azusa enters the club room where Ritsu and Yui are caught eating cakes. Yui tries to appear motivated but Azusa asks Mugi for a tea herself before announcing that she does not care about new members anymore. Instead of that, she wants to spend the next year with just the five of them. Yui is enraptured by Azusa's pure declaration, but Azusa quickly adds that she will be even stricter from now on. Category:Manga Chapters